matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10: Insanity
This is a rewrite of the epic story, Ben 10: Revelation Plot Two well armed Plumber's drag a frail body down a corridor. The body seems motionless. One of the Plumber's angrily throw the body into the cell, muttering a nasty curse to the human. The body stays motionless... The next day, his opens crack open, the familiar green eyes crazily dancing around. He sits up, turning and looks around. "Derrick," he mutters, wiping the blood off of her forehead. He starts to bang on the shield keeping him in the cell. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" 10 months ago... Ben, backpack slumped over one shoulder, causally shuts his locker. A bunch of fangirls are waving pictures in his face with sharpies. Ben sighs, then stands, trying to keep his temper in check. "Please, I have to go to Calculus right now. Maybe after Period 4 we can discuss this?" The girls don't seem to listen. They just keep squealing in eagerness of the majestic Ben 10. He angrily turns and mutters a curse. A girl grabs his jacket, screaming. He turns around and screams at her, "I SAID JUST LET ME GO TO MY GODDAMN CLASS!" The girls stop. Ben angrily snatches his jacket and storms to class. After a day of this cycle repeating, Ben exhaustinly goes to his house. Dropping his stuff, he leaps onto the couch and starts flipping through channels. Gwen and Keivn enter the house and sit down on either side of Ben. "Hey cous," Gwen greets him. "S'up Tennyson," Kevin speaks. "I wish the fucking kid, Jones or whatever, minded his own buisness. My life is ruined because of that little shit." Ben mutters, throwing the remote on the ground. It cracks in two. "I can always go snap his little scrawny neck if you want." Kevin suggests. Ben considers the idea before Gwen shuts it down. The TV then catches their attention. It was Harangue Nation. Will Harangue: Hello there citizens of Bellwood, I'm here to discuss the casualties of Ben Tennyson. Today, he turned into Ginormousaur and nearly killed six reporters!" Ben mutters, "It's Humunguosaur." Gwen sighs and shuts off the TV. "Just get some rest, Ben. I worry about you." Kevin friendly punches Ben in the shoulder, "Besides, maybe next weekend we'll go to the Tetramand Auto Shop on Khoros." Ben scarcastically replies, "Great...." Gwen and Kevin leave. Ben has trouble sleeping that night. In the middle of the night, he walks into the bathroom. He turns the light off. Unsure of himself, he starres into the mirror. After becoming frustrated, he bashes his hand into it, the blood pooling around him. He falls to the ground, unbearing the pain. Carl and Sandra run in and Sandra calls 911. The next morning, Ben checks himself out and flies around as Jetray. After a scuffel with the Air Force, Ben publiclly critizes Rozum, calling him "a slimy undesive government agent who'll fuck you over even if you help them in previous dilemma's." And holy shit, did Harangue take a big fuck on that. "Ben Tennyson, alien spy trying to turn us against our government?" The biggest headlines for weeks to come. Ben begins to self-harm himself, cutting his wrists with a blade. Six months later.... . Over the course of six months, Ben has drank his problems away and an alien drug addict. His parent's have given up on him. He's dropped out of school. Ben doesn't even speak with Gwen or Kevin anymore, none the less Max. However, there is one person who hasn't given up hope. She want's the old Ben back. Now. A dark room with the the only right is the TV. Ben Tennyson is watching before flicking a needle a few times then injecting it into his bicep. He bites his lip in pain as the purple substane turns his skin yellow and his eyes roll back. Ben drops to the ground, his entire body shaking. That morning, Ben is slugging around his room in his boxers, sipping a beer. Gwen turns the light on, determined to bring him back into society. Ben shields his eyes with his arm from the blazing light. "Ben...my god...what have you done?" she murmurs, eyes fixed on his scruffed beard, bloody scars and yellowish skin. "Leave me alone," he barks, throwing an empty beer bottle next to her head. It shatters and glass falls all over the floor. Ben begins hacking. "Ben, this isn't sanitary...or even legal. Grandpa Max told me you've lost all your rights as a Plumber." "Like a give a piece of shit?" Ben's eyes are sunken in. "Please Ben," Gwen pleads, "Just one night. I'm worried about you. Julie wants to see you." Ben screeches, "NO! I won't see her, not after...not after the incident..." "The restraining order expired." Gwen reassures him. It happened three months ago. Ben overdosed and had raped Julie. She feared him. "I-I can't," Ben breaks down, "I can't." "Yes, you can. Just this once, come with me. I promise it will be okay." Ben turns his head, "I'll go, but things will go south." "Then I'll bring Kevin along for extra defense." She helps Ben up. Gwen begins hacking, "Plus, you need a shower, your odor smells like cat urine." "Give me an hour, I'll meet you at Kevin's gargae." Ben vomits. Gwen sadly looks at her cousin, "I missed you Ben, please...come back to us." She leaves the room. Ben looks around. Sighing, he goes to the bathroom. It's weird, Ben didn't notice he even had a beard. He examines it. The course of it was rough, scraggly. Ben closes his eyes as the razor severs off his beard, and Ben 10 is reborn. That night, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie are outside of Kevin's garage. Julie has a box of miscellanous items. "Ben left these..I guess I should give them back." Julie akwardly hands the box to Kevin. Kevin silently nods. The DX Mark 10 pulls up and the headlights go off. Inside, Ben sighs then gets out of the car. He smiles at Julie. She breaks down in tears then runs away. Gwen sighs as Ben falls to his knees. As rain pours down around him, he screams at the top of his lungs. Then, he angrily turns into Big Chill and takes flight. He spots a building nearby. It was a tall skyscraper. Ben reverts into human and lands onto the roof. He sighs, starring at the sunset. He hears a sigh behind him. A boy around his age prepares to jump. Ben quickly tackles the boy down. "Wha?" the boy seems dazed. Ben looks into his eyes, they...they were beauiful. "You saved me." The boy continues, starring at Ben. "I-I wanted to kill myself."' "Join the club." Ben sits down next to the boy. "You're Ben 10!" the boy gasps. "Don't start that crap with me." Ben mutters. "Sorry man. My name's Derrick. Derrick Watts. So...why are you suicidal?" Ben turns his head to the sunset. "I was a addict, I got so far in, that, that I raped my own girlfriend. My life is shit hole. I just want to be happy again." "That sucks. I've been there." "How did you and your girl break up?" Ben curiosly asks. "I was caught cheating. I've lost to many partners that way. One guy got me arrested." Derrick starres forward. Ben repleid, "You..do it with guys?" Derrick angrily turns to Ben, "Do you have a problem with that?" "No, not at all." Ben looks to Derrick. Derrick exhales, "Sorry, it's just, I've been judged for so long..it's been terrible." Ben turns to Derrick, "I'm not sure to what to say. I-I've never done it with a guy." Derrick leans in closer to Ben, "Do you want to?" Ben hesitates then quickly leans in and begins to kiss Derrick. They continue to kiss as the sun sets until Derrick breaks away. "How about we go someplace....more private?" Ben feel's the redness in his cheeks. "Yeah....okay..." Ben quickly transforms into Jetray and they fly back to Ben's house. It's nightfall and Ben's parents are worried sick. Ben quietly creaks the door open. Both of his parents come rushing to him. "Where have you been?" Carl asks. "Sorry, my friend and I got held up." Ben replies. "Can he crash here tonight?" Sandra sighs, "Yes Ben. Just, just make sure you get home by curfew next time." Derrick and Ben walk up the stairs. Ben quickly shuts and locks the doors. Ben undresses himself as does Derrick. They spend the night together. Four months later.... Kevin is thrown into the autoshop. Absoring the floor, he quickly runs forwards and bashes Ssserpent's head in. Gwen shoots a mana orb. Sssperent dodges it and whips Gwen down. She screams as his acid penetrates her skin. Kevin runs over to her. "I'm fine." she gasps. Gwen chants a spell and the wound is gone. However, Sssperent is not. He quickly knocks Kevin unconscious with an upperpunch. Gwen screams. Jetray appears from the sky then turns into Humunguosaur, landing on Ssserpent. "Play time's over Serpent!" Humunugosaur throws Ssserpent into the ground. "I thought you were retired Tennysssson!" Ssserpent gasps. Ssserepnt whacks Ben back, but Humunguosaur grabs his arms and jerks Ssserpent forward. Humunguosaur delivers a powerful punch to Ssserpent's face. Ssserpent flies through a building, unconscious. Two Plumber's arrive and arrest him. "Well," Ben states, "That was easy." "Ben, what happened?" Gwen asked. "I..I met someone." Ben begins to feel nervous. "Who?" Kevin asks, placing his arm around Ben's shoulder. "Jennifer Nocturne?" he snorts. "Uh..no..." Ben is struggling to speak now, very nervous. "Bring her tonight to Burger Shack Ben." Gwen comforts him. "There's no reason to be afraid. She can't be that bad." "Right..." Ben's voice trails off. "See you later Tennyson." Kevin and Gwen get into their car and drive off. Ben transforms into Big Chill and he flies away, but also gets out his phone to call someone. "Hey Derrick, it's your boyfriend Ben." "How's it going babe?" "Good," Ben responds. "I just took down Ssserpent with Gwen and Kevin and I told them that I'm seeing someone and they want to meet you." "I'm all for it. Do they know that I'm a dude?" "No. I thought I'd surprise them." Ben smiles thinking about Derrick. "So when should we meet?" "Tonight at eight o'clock at the Burger Shack." Ben replies. "I''ll see you there."'' Ben hangs up the phone and flies home. He sighs, thinking about how he is going to tell his parents that he is gay. Ben sighs then sits down on the sofa. "Mom? Dad? Can you come here for a moment?" Ben calls out. Sandra walks into the room, "What's wrong honey?" "Sit down." Ben instructs. Carl enters the room and sits next to Sandra. Ben sighs and bleakly says, "I'm gay." Later that day... Ben is packing up his stuff. Carl angrily throw's Ben's possessions out of this house. "To hell you're going! You're sinful! A disgrace to the family!" Carl screams to his child. Ben calls Derrick, "My family didn't accept me. They kicked me out." Derrick responded, "Those bastards. I'm really sorry you were alienated. You can stay at my place." Ben smiles, "Thanks, see you tonight. Bye." "Bye." Later that night... "''So where's your date?" Kevin teases. Ben replies, "Oh he should be here in about...now." Ben's date does indeed show up and much to Gwen and Kevin's surprise, it's a man. He sits right next to Ben and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Both Gwen and Kevin don't quite know how to react to this, so then Ben breaks the ice. Ben angrily bursts out, "Okay then, I'll say it. Yes my date is a guy. So what?" "You weren't joking when you said you really got around." Kevin seemed dumbstruck. "It's ok Ben, we accept you for are." Gwen smiles. "What's your name?" Derrick looks up, "Oh...hi. I'm Derrick Watts." Kevin looks up, "Watts...I know that name. You! I know you! It's me...Kevin E. Levin." Derrrick looks shocked, "Kevin Levin? Hey dude! You still into autoparts? It's been such a long time!" Kevin looks grim, "Yeah...too long." Ben notices the evil glances between them, "You know each other?" Kevin looked at Derrick, "Yeah we do. We we knew each other when we were kids. Before I went legit. He worked with me to smuggle autoparts to a crime lord. What are you up to this time Derrick? What the hell are you doing with Ben? Ben looks at Kevin, "Hey, hey! Calm down Kevin. He cheered me up, I was suicidal. You don't understand Kevin." Gwen breaks the tension, "I see? Well to be honest Ben, I have to say that you've done so much better with your life. I'm really proud of you and it looks like Derrick was the remedy you needed to fix yourself." Kevin fake smiles,"Yeah Ben, even I agree to that. Can I speak with Derrick, in private? You know, to...catch up?" Ben nods. Derrick stands up and walks away with Kevin. Kevin punches Derrick across the face, "Alright man, what did you do to Ben?" Derrick quickly regains his balance and steps away. "I didn't do anything to him! What the hell?" Kevin spits at him, obviously digusted. Derrick rolls his eyes. Kevin barks, "You know why! When you and I stopped working together, I know well enough to watch you. If you even look at Tennynson the wrong way I will pummel you to a pulp, got it?" Derrick nods. They walk back towards the table and sit down. Ben has to ask what they talked about though. Derrick simply takes Ben's hand. Derrick starres at Kevin, "Nothing, Benjy." Ben senses something was wrong, "Okay? Let's eat then. I'm starving." Just as they stand up to order, the Ultimatrix starts beeping. A hologram of Grandpa Max appears. "Ben, we have intel that the Forever Knights are shipping illegal alien technology all over the country. Recently we've been getting reports of two bit punks getting their hands on weapons like Laser Lances and even Null Void Projectors. I need you, Gwen, and Kevin to look in on it." Ben sighs,"Okay grandpa. I'll be right there. Ah damn it. I was so wanted to get something to eat. Oh well, duty calls I guess. I'll have to give our a date a rain check okay?" Derrick sighs, "Yeah, yeah I know. Actually, mind if I come a long and watch? I've never seen you work in real life, only on TV. And even then, you looked cute." Ben scratches his head, "I don't know, it could be dangerous." Derrick nods. They kiss passionately and then break away from each other's face. "I understand that Ben, but I need know how bad things are getting. Please, let me go." Ben sighs, "Alright. You can come, just follow my lead okay? You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time." Derrick smiles. Ben turns into Big Chill, picks up Derrick, then flies away. Gwen and Kevin sit back down at their table. Gwen suddenly breaks the silence, "Kevin, don't you think Ben is doing better with his life? I don't remember the last time I saw him this happy." Kevin snorts, "Yeah he's doing okay. I still don't trust Watts at all. We knew each other when we were kids and he wasn't the most trustworthy." Gwen slaps Kevin, "Why wouldn't you tell me that? Ben could be in danger." Kevin smiles at Gwen, "Let Tennyson have fun for a night." Ben and Derrick head to a Forever Knight drop off site where Max told Ben that the knights are shipping out the supplies. Ben turns to Derrick, "Okay I'll head in, take them down, and destroy their weapon caches. You stay here so you don't get hurt, got it?" Derrick pulls Ben closer in and they kiss. "Go kick some ass for me, okay?" "Maybe I'll kiss yours later." Ben winks. Ben then gets out of his car and sneaks over to the warehouse where he can see a whole swarm of Forever Knights. There are lots of trucks that have lots of alien weapons and technology in them. "Holy shit, it's more intense than I thought. The Forever Knights are collecting a surplus of alien technology. I hope they have a glutton for their asses being whopped." Ben uses his Ultimatrix to transform into Humongosaur and bursts through the wall of the warehouse. The Forever Knights begin openning fire on Ben, but Humongosaur's sturdy hide makes the laser blasts ineffective against him. Humongosaur then turns around and slams his powerful tail into the floor which rattles the ground and puts the knights off guard. Then Ben transforms into Swampfire and then finally Ultimate Swampfire. Ben begins shooting intense fire projectiles at the trucks which engulfs the factory in flames. However, more Forever Knights shoot at Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire creates a blue fire around him to protect himself. He then begins shooting more fireballs until the ceiling collaspes. The Forever Knights are forced to flee for their lives. Outside, Derrick is in Ben's car. One Forever Knight notices this and decides to mentally kill Ben 10. Ben continues to destroy the warehouse, but he soon hears a scream from outside. Ben goes outside and sees Derrick getting raped by a Forever Knight. "Tennyson, your friend here put up a good fight, but I had a better one. Oh well, I guess he won't die a virgin." Ben screams and rushes forward. The Forever Knight took one step backward then snapped Derrick's neck. Ben screams, lunging forward and turning into Rath. Rath rips off the Knight's genitals and then rips his head off. Ben reverts, breathing heavily. Plumber's surround the area as Ben reverts, unconscious. Ben is found guilty for the multiple murders he comitted that night. He would be held up in a Plumber facility. ''Present day.. Ben stares at a mirror and begins laughing, laughing, uncontrollably laughing as he bleeds from his eyes. Ben has lost his sanity. The End...Or is it?